Escape to Reality
by PokeThatPokemon
Summary: Three Pokemon, who have all spent their whole lives in a cosy PC Box in the Trainer's 3DS, suddenly get dragged out of their home and into the white expanse of nothing that is the Pokemon Bank application. The three find a way to escape, only to land themselves in the real world! Can the Pokemon get back where they came from or are they doomed to live in reality forever? SYOC open!


Hi and Welcome, people of fanfiction, to my **Third** fic! As you may know by now the poll results were tied three ways - when I said I couldn't do three I sort of thought long and hard before deciding on FIVE. Five! At once! This fic in particular is based upon the misadventures of a few Pokemon who get transported one way or another out of their snug, warm game cartridge and into the real world. Gasp! So here we go! Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be -

The clock's racket is cut off suddenly and I can feel the outer casing of the 3DS being lifted. Flapping up to the camera I can make out the face of our human trainer grabbing the device I live in and shoving it roughly in her pocket. The other Pokemon are tumbling to the edge of the Screen, gritting their teeth at this wake-up-call, but all of us here are used to it.

I'm Robin, and welcome to my world.

A while ago we were all kept in a cosy PC box with a forest pattern where I roosted in the trees, rolled in the long grass, ate the food the Trainer gave us. Her main team were never in here, they were either in her party or the Battle Box, and she couldn't be bothered with order so we were all mixed in together. The others and I all liked to listen to the tales of ancient times that her Groudon, Terrence, told us all, and hear the stories of flight in the highest reaches of sky from Kyrin the Latios. Occasionally Kyrin would be summoned with a flute, and would return later in his Mega Evolved form which would later fade. The sight of him bursting back in through the seemingly-solid walls of Box 1 was always awe-inspiring for me, from the moment I was first sent over from the Trainer's other cartridge along with all my friends. _(A/N: The Eon Flute thingy that summons Latios/Latias from anywhere. I thought how weird it would be seeing a Latios crash out of the PC Box walls to fly to the player's aid.)_

Every morning we are roused by either the Trainer's alarm clock or the sudden violent tilting of her console. According to Terrence we lived in what the Trainer calls 'Omega Ruby', and our lovely forested box was home. Almost all the Pokemon were happy there, and we all had fun when left to our own devices.

However, our happy days were not to last. I caught the Trainer on Eshop once, and moments later I felt myself being lifted. She wasn't even playing Omega Ruby! How was she doing this? I soon found out when the ceiling opened up above me and swallowed my whole body, moving me further into an abyss of cold white and green. I screeched at her to stop, to put me back where I came from! She couldn't hear, though, and minutes later I spotted my friends come through and in.

Kite the Flygon was screeching and struggling against the red arrow that dragged him around, placing him down beside me. After Kite came the Quilava, Ren, who squeezed his eyes shut and lay limp, hoping to get things over with. The large green dragon spread his wings out and shook them, standing on the nothingness that was our home for the foreseeable future. Ren just curled up and sulked, while I flapped over to a huge hole in the floor where Jupiter the Rayquaza was being seized by the scales along its back, roaring like a rabid dog and sending spittle flying everywhere. One glob knocked me out the... sky? I don't know how to put it really. Once he had calmed down I landed on his foreclaws, peering up at his great head.

"Jupiter? It's me!" Growling and squinting down at his claws, Jupiter flicked me off and snaked away.

"I've no time for discussions, little Fletchinder!" he roared, winding his way through the sky towards Terrence, Kyrin, Zap the Deoxys, Azalea the Mesprit, Blazeus the Moltres, Psychoticus the Mewtwo, Oblivius the Yveltal and Terrus the Zygarde. I recognised the latter four because they had been in the old game with me before I had been sent to Omega Ruby - and now here! I was extremely fond of Oblivius' tales, and I was tempted to go say hi until I spotted Psychoticus set up a barrier around them all, and zap a Bunnelby who got too close with Aura Sphere. No guesses to how he got his name.

We are all still here today. Occasionally a strange lady comes in to feed us, but she is not the Trainer. We have access to the Camera and can see her doing stuff, but the only Pokemon left in Omega Ruby is her party. She calls it the Pokemon Bank - but we inside of this great white prison call it HELL.

* * *

The Trainer is... on the old cartridge? Why? I have absolutely no idea why she would do this to any of us. But... wait. She opens up the bank, and six new holes appear in the floor of the Bank. Who are these guys?

A Sylveon, Greninja, Charizard, Lucario, Talonflame and Lapras arrive much in the same way the rest of us did, and Oblivius gives a cry of delight. "Sylvia! Where have you been?" Tilting my head sideways, I look oddly at the Yveltal greeting the small pink Pokemon and I get a sudden flash of realisation. Oblivius used to be on the team! This is the Trainer's main team!

These are the guys I've always looked up to, roleplaying the members with Ren and Kite, spending hours daydreaming of one day being as strong. The Talonflame catches sight of my awed expression and struts over, her walk not one of a Box-dweller but a prized partner. "Hello, Robin. I don't think you know me, but you should do." I'm confused. I have no idea who she is! "A while ago I was put in the daycare with Morphie over there." As if to prove a point, the Ditto waves cheekily at the hawk who turns away in disgust. "And yes. It did have an egg."

Her sharp eyes pirce mine, and I don't need to know any more. A few minutes pass with me and her together, until Omega Ruby flashes up on screen and she is lifted without a beat of her wings. "Goodbye!" she squawks up, as she is dragged through the floor and into the forested Box I used to love. Soon after that Freddie the Greninja, Firefly the Charizard, Aura the Lucario, Sylvia the Sylveon and Cowrie the Lapras sink into the whiteness as well, and the Trainer shuts off the console. My mother - the one who hatched me - is gone again.

Morphie slides over and places a slimy arm-like extension on my back. "You know, Robin, Daddy's always around for ya!" I shake his gooey arm off and flap away.

* * *

"I was Ditto-bred!" I gasp, and Kite pats me on the back.

"There, there. It could be worse. Skitto's dad was a Wailord." he consoles, indicating a Skitty curled in the corner. "Oh, and mine was a Shuckle. See? There's worse Pokemon to have as your dad than a Ditto."

Ren nods. "I swear my father was an Arcanine. So I guess I'm one of the lucky ones..." he trails off. Kite almost looks jealous for a minute.

"But your dads aren't globs of pink gloop!" I protest. "Even a Wailord would be better than that fat lump. Even a Muk, and they're twice as gloopy!" The others roll their eyes and curl up on the vast expanse of nothing to get some sleep. "Fine! Be like that! I'm going to find Oblivius! At least he'll be more supportive than you two!" I turn my back and stomp away, taking off and gliding towards the Yveltal.

"Robin! How are you, kiddo?" laughs Oblivius as I land on one of his wings' edge.

"I'm just fine, thanks. I just learned my mum is a member of the main team."

"Why, that's great news! I'm so glad you found your birth mother!" he replies, gazing down at me.

"Not really. My dad just so happens to be Morphie." At this the Legendary's face fell and he curled his other wing around me.

"There, there. Don't worry about it! You're not better or worse than another Pokemon because of your father!" he consoles soothingly.

"You'd make a better dad than that lazy slob." I sulk. I feel like I'm about to burst.

"If only I could be. One, I'm genderless, and two, I have no egg group. I can't breed, even if I did it with Morphie." My face falls even further, and I can see the pity in his eyes.

"You have no idea how low the ditto-breds are here!" It's true. I remember seeing a gang of Riolu poking fun at a Bulbasaur for being ditto-bred, and it ran back to its mother Venusaur crying. Morphie is the carefree breeding machine, the Trainer's slave to the daycare and the reason for his offspring's suffering.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I have an idea. Let's call this our little secret, eh?" he whispers, a low rumbling oise. I nod and hug him with my wings, nuzzling up to the ruff of grey around his neck before flapping away to roost. Perching on Kite's neck and tucking my head under my wing, I drift into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Robin... Wake up!" Ren nudges me with his paw, arousing Kite as he does so. "Follow me!" I peer upwards out of the camera.

"It's still night-time... can't this wait?" I groan, spreading my wings.

"No! Of course it can't!" the Quilava insists, leaping up and onto Kite's back. "We can actually get out of here!"

I gaze into an imaginary spot in the distance. It's been almost a year since the Trainer, the human we all trusted to do what was right for us, dumped all the Pokemon she owned in both games here. Earlier on she'd left her Omega Ruby main team Insurance the Pelipper (named because of his big bill), Kai the Mightyena and Juptilo the Sceptile behind and supposedly replaced them with her other, stronger team! The three were distraught that they'd been replaced, and even Juptilo's Sceptilite had been taken. It was as if she'd abandoned us all, all of us doomed to spend our whole lives rotting in this Bank.

"Show us the way!"

* * *

Gliding silently alongside Kite, I catch sight of what looks like a circular passage in the white walls. Proper light shines through, hurting my eyes. Not artificial Box or Bank light, the light of day I've never seen before. Like a leap of faith Ren springs off Kite's back and into this hole, yelling with such a force I've never heard him produce before. It must be his Arcanine side.

Kite nods and we both simultaneously fold in our wings, diving into the abyss and feeling the wind in our wings. The wind! Glorious air flows over our streamlined bodies, ruffling my tailfeathers. "Goodbye, cruel Bank!" I yell as we three Pokemon dive to freedom.

Tumbling out of what appears to be a small white box, all three of us land on a slightly fuzzy floor. "What the heck is this stuff...?" whispers Ren, pawing at the fabric. However it's the box that grabs my attention. Opening its lid, I can see a screen with two boxes on it. One is labelled 'Bank 1', the other 'Box 1'. The Box holds six familiar faces while the Bank is stuffed to the brim - in the corner I can just make out a y-shaped figure who is all too familiar.

I'm staring at the Bank, the bank I've been imprisoned in for my whole life.

Slamming the console closed, I make my way over to the window and hop onto the ledge. "Guys! This way!" Kite nods, Ren leaping onto his back, and the three of us hop out of the house and flap away under the reliable and welcome cover of darkness, hoping we can get far away from the Trainer before she finds us and sends us all back to hell.

* * *

Woo! There you go! Three Pokemon imprisoned in the Pokemon Bank (from the 3DS Eshop) escape from their trainer and get out into the real world! This was created when I bought a pass for the Pokemon Bank and thought about how my team would feel being taken out of their patterned, cozy little box and into the Bank. And this story was born! Most of the Pokemon and names are directly from my Y Version and Omega Ruby games, the latter of which I completed yesterday afternoon... by transferring my Lv. 90-100 Y version team over via Pokemon Bank. Yep, I'm one massive cheater. XD Never mind, but I expect my Sceptile is feeling a little left out right now. Right! Here is the promised OC Form(s)!

* * *

**If you are submitting a _HUMAN_: (Please state in the subject of PM when sent:)**

**Name: **(add surname please)

**Age: **

**Appearance: **(Please add details! It makes me so mad when all I get is _brown hair, blue eyes, red shirt _etc. No thanks!)

**Personality: **(See above!)

**Pokemon Player?: **(In other words, if they will know who the heck these mystical magical creatures rampaging around the human world are.)

**How They Would React To Finding A Gang Of Pokemon Roaming The Human World: **(self-explanatory but essential.)

**History: **(pretty much a bio.)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Any Extras?:**

(Please note that all humans in this fic are ones from the human world.)

* * *

**If you are submitting a _POKEMON:_**

**Species: **(No Legendary or Mythical Pokemon pleeease)

**Nickname?:**

**Level**: (please be sensible depending on the evolutionary stage)

**Personality: **(the same goes with Pokemon as it does for humans. Add details!)

**Appearance: **(Yes, I know we (mostly) all know what they look like, but do they have any special markings? Is there anything that sets them apart from the rest of their species?)

**History: **(Extremely important! Who owned them? Where did they live - a Box, Bank or as a team member? What version did they come from? What sort of DS did they live in? How did they get out?)

**How They Would React To Seeing All Those Trainers Running Around Without Pokemon Freaking Out When They Are Spotted: **(haha, not completely serious but compulsory XD)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Any Extras?:**

(All Pokemon are from within a game cartridge.)

* * *

My next story will be the one about the world where humans are almost extinct and the remaining population are in zoos, kept as slaves or in hiding. This next one is my least favourite, but as I said this is a challenge and I will continue to take it! Till next time, see ya! Remember to submit via PM, not review, and have a great week! PTP out!


End file.
